Flamethrower Mk.1
|unlock = 44 |slot = 2 |wtype = 8 |type = 1 |price = $920,000 |mag = 900 |max_ammo = 1800 |rpm = 0.03 |damage = 7 |effect = 1 |accuracy = 0 |stability = 0 |concealment = 7 |threat = 37 |reload_min_1 = 8.5 |ammo_b_min = 4.5 |ammo_b_max = 13.5 |fire_damage = 300 |fire_range = 10 |fire_chance = 75 |fire_length = 1.6 |fire_tick = 0.75 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 0 |recoil_v_max = 0 |recoil_h_min = 0 |recoil_h_max = 0 |int_name = flamethrower_mk2 }} The Flamethrower Mk.1 is a special weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in with the The Butcher's BBQ Pack. Overview A unique and deadly weapon in the Payday crew's arsenal, the Flamethrower Mk.1 devastates enemies caught within its short reach. Though its accuracy and stability are listed as , these values are not used ingame; instead the Flamethrower has a low, fixed recoil and a flame projection range of several meters in front of the player. The flamethrower's fuel canister modifications can offer either an entire extra canister of ammo at the cost of a slight damage reduction, or a moderate increase in damage at the cost of reduced total ammo. On a per-shot basis, the Flamethrower deals out the least amount of damage in a single instance out of all firearms in the game, and is the weakest weapon in PAYDAY 2. Despite this, however, the Flamethrower makes up for it with the ability to deal afterburn damage, meaning that targets on fire will suffer from continuous burns until either they, or the fire itself expires. Burning enemies will be unable to attack the crew at all, instead flailing around in pain trying to extinguish the fire, which leaves them vulnerable to further attacks. All regular enemies bar Heavy SWAT on Mayhem and above on fire can be reliably ignored as they will burn to death before the flame extinguishes. Special units are not any less vulnerable towards the Flamethrower. Cloakers and Tasers are unable to utilize their special attacks while burning, the fire will effortlessly burn through the protective cover of Shields and Captain Winters, and Bulldozers will be slowed down by it. If the fire is kept constant, the Bulldozer in question will be unable to move or attack at all. SWAT Turrets are particularly vulnerable against flamethrowers, as the flames pass unabashed though their external armor plating. The Flamethrower has a chance to ignite enemies, dealing an additional damage second and seconds after the enemy has been ignited. Summary : * Very high rate of fire * Very large ammo pool * High ammo pickup * Very large magazine * High threat * Burns stunned enemy units in place for several seconds while very high dealing damage * Can pass through Shields, and stuns Tasers and Cloakers * Flame range extends 10 metres in front of the player, allowing the fire to pass through multiple targets * Can be modified for even higher total ammo * Very effective at destroying glass and other destructible items : * Very low damage per shot * Terrible concealment * Limited modifications * No iron sights and can only provide a nominal "zoom" * Limited range * Very long reload * Fire particles have a tendency to obscure large areas from view while firing * Relatively expensive * Fire particles and lighting effects are relatively taxing on performance * DoT application relies on chance Compared to the MA-17 Flamethrower: * Same damage, fire rate, reload speed, accuracy/stability * Slightly larger magazine and ammo reserve * Much lower concealability * Unlocks 3 levels earlier * Requires DLC ownership to use * Is a primary weapon rather than a secondary weapon Tips * Disregard the base damage of the flamethrower. Their damage is done from their Damage over Time effect. This makes the Rare mod the obvious choice. ** As continuous fire of resets the DoT (never reaching the 1s duration for the first tick of damage) using taps rather than continuous fire (like the OVE9000 Saw) can achieve a much better effect. * As stated in the overview, accuracy and stability are useless for the Flamethrower so installing the corresponding boosts is a waste of a modification slot. * Because of the long reload of the weapon, cover is an important factor to consider while on the move. * The Flamethrower almost instantly destroys the armorplate on SWAT Turrets, allowing a team to destroy them quickly and easily. * Unlike conventional firearms, the Flamethrower has a maximum range. This can be gauged by firing on the practice targets at the Safe House. The flame will clear up to the second row without trouble but will not reach the third set of dummies. It'd be wise to keep this range value in mind as most of the time enemies will be firing at the player from a distance and will need to be approached in order to be burned. ** The hit boxes of the flames tend to go a couple feet further or shorter than the fire particles themselves would suggest when the user is moving. This is most noticeable in third person when a person abruptly switches between moving forward and backward. * When using the Flamethrower, always try to attack groups of enemies. Fire particles pass through enemies and have large hit boxes, so make the most of your ammo by pushing them through as many bodies as possible. * If the presence of Shields are to be expected, the Flamethrower is also a good option to consider over conventional "Shield-busters" such as sniper rifles, shotguns loaded with HE rounds/AP Slugs, or explosives. The Flamethrower has a much larger ammo capacity and reserve, thus will make much more efficient uses of Ammo bags, and can be utilized to great effect on nearly all enemy types. The downsides to this, however, are the burner's relatively limited range and uncomfortably slow (8.5 seconds) reloads. * The flamethrower is the best weapon for destroying lots of breakable objects like glass. On the Mallcrasher job it can be swept across the wine bottles and earphones to destroy them more consistently than even the Vulcan Minigun or an LMG does. A short tap of the trigger can break multiple glass panes around the center of the screen and the car is destroyed in a split second. * Because of the 8-second reload speed, it can sometimes be effective to run next a Taser and let him shock you, as this will instantly reload the magazine. The basic or aced version of the Shockproof skill can negate most of the dangers associated with this method. * Consider taking a high-damage melee weapon along (the Shinsakuto Katana is ideal) as you can conserve ammo by finishing off burning MFRs by meleeing them. Combine with Bloodthirst Aced to reduce the long reload significantly. * The Flamethrower's high damage and large hit boxes make them highly effective at breaking Bulldozers' face plates; however, like most explosive weaponry, the Flamethrower lacks the ability to make use of headshot damage multipliers. This makes it rather ineffective against Bulldozers on its own despite its ability to freeze them in place while burning them. Instead of wasting a large amount of ammo and time slow-roasting the Bulldozer to death, it may be better to use the Flamethrower to torch the face plate and then swap to a secondary conventional firearm to finish the job. ** It should be noted that the Flamethrower's lack of headshot multipliers also carries over to the Body Expertise skill, so investing in the skill is unwise despite the fact that the Flamethrower is technically a "full-auto special weapon" as the skill demands. * The Javelin might be considered a useful projectile weapon for back-up. If used effectively it can make quick work of some of the tougher special enemies, such as the Cloaker and Taser, who might otherwise use up a lot of precious fuel bringing them down. A well-placed headshot with the Javelin after burning the face plate off of a Dozer will kill him in one hit as well. * An accurate pistol or SMG should be paired with the Flamethrower in case it is necessary to engage Snipers. * Pairing a secondary shotgun like The Judge with the Flamethrower (or, for the more masochistic, a secondary OVE9000 Saw) puts the user at an extreme disadvantage in ranged engagements, but allows them to wreak havoc in close quarters or enclosed spaces by using the aced Overkill skill to increase the Flamethrower's already high DPS by 75% for 20 seconds, more than enough time to render a room or two completely devoid of life. * The Flamethrower's burn time, while short, allows it to synergize well with the Grinder perk deck, as the frequent damage ticks will quickly build up a fast regeneration rate with very little ammo usage, no matter how many targets you hit. * The Flamethrower also works well with the Sociopath perk deck, as the close quarters combat style enforced by its short range ensures that the user benefits from damage reduction and armor regeneration on kill, and the Flamethrower's tendency to soften up targets and leave them defenseless and burning makes it possible to easily make use of Clean Hit's health boost on melee kill even without much investment in melee skills. It makes somewhat of a waste of Showdown's panic ability, however, as most enemies susceptible to panic will likely already be preoccupied with being on fire unless a secondary weapon was used to trigger Showdown's effects. Available modifications Boost= |-|Magazine= Skins Common= Flamethrower-Chromed-Combustion.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income |-|Uncommon= Flamethrower-StBasil.png| +1 Damage Flamethrower-Tiger-Hazard.png| +1 Damage Flamethrower-Bandit-Burner.png| +30 Total Ammo |-|Rare= Flamethrower incineration death.png| +1 Damage +1% team-wide XP and money income |-|Epic= Flamethrower-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Flamethrower-Dragon-Lord.png| +1 Damage +1% team-wide XP and money income |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' refers to the , officially known as the Cathedral of Vasily the Blessed, a famous church in Moscow, Russia, most notable for the ornate onion domes atop its roofs, which are depicted in the skin on the weapon's fuel canister. *The , according to the Update #90 announcement site, belonged to a Chinese lieutenant known as "Tang", who was described to have had a "love affair" with fire after surviving a napalm bombing in 1969 in Vietnam. He created a drug-smuggling ring in Taipei named The Dragon Lords, of which Tang was "the General" of, and in 1976, the Dragon Lords' enemy gangs fought with the ring in little short of a bloody war. Tang eventually called a truce and invited all of Taipei's crime lords to a surrender negotiation at a dockyard, only for Tang to incinerate them all, and himself, and burn down the entire dockyard with the flamethrower. **As pointed out by some players, the Dragon Lord bears resemblance to the Huo-Long Heater in . Achievements Trivia * This weapon is the first firearm in the series to be completely fictional in make and model. It was modeled directly after the flamethrower prop used for the production of the DLC's trailer. * The modifications' names are references to certain styles of meat getting cooked. "Well Done" is fully cooked and "Rare" is cooked, yet still with parts of meat being pink on the inside. The unmodified version is referred to as "Medium" on the announcement page. * The in-game Flamethrower likely uses combustible gas (e.g. propane) instead of liquid fuel to produce fire as the tank profiles and volumes matches that of conventional burners and stoves. The rather short range and lack of burning fuel residue supports this. Rather appropriately, this means the in-game weapon does in fact, throw actual fire rather than coating its target(s) in flaming liquid fuel. ** The Flamethrower likely utilizes some sort of internal ignition system to light its fuel, the jets it shoots burn up automatically upon leaving the barrel without passing through a pilot light. While the emitter for the pilot light is visible underneath the muzzle, it is not active. *** This suggests that it is not an actual flamethrower at all but rather an oversized (and overpowered) blowtorch that acts like a flamethrower. ** The separate propellant tank is never replaced at all, which would realistically render the Flamethrower inoperable after expending several full canisters worth of flame. * The Flamethrower Mk.1 has the longest non-interruptible reload of any weapon in the entire series, at 8.5 seconds, only tied with the later released MA-17 Flamethrower. * The flamethrower's noise during operation is treated as common gunfire by the game engine, thus will result in alarm-raised prompt mentioning the former if the weapon breaks stealth. * Despite having a visible tactical rail on top and some rail space at the foregrip area, the Flamethrower cannot equip any sights or gadgets. * The Flamethrower Mk.1 is the third weapon in PAYDAY 2 to be renamed in a later update, after the Lucille Baseball Bat and KSP 58. ** The Flamethrower Mk.1 is branded as a "mk2" in the asset files, despite being the first ever of its kind to be added to the game. Gallery file:Flamethrower.jpg|The Flamethrower. Flamethrower In Action.jpg|The Flamethrower in action. Flamethrower Reload.jpg|The Flamethrower's lengthy reload. ru:Огнемет Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC